


天降

by Tsuitshian



Series: 佐久侑 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, SakuAtsu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuitshian/pseuds/Tsuitshian
Summary: 宮侑福至心靈，朝酒精消毒中的木兔與日向說道：「阿木、翔陽君，你們知道嗎？小臣他跳傘的樣子超——級讚的喔。」
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 佐久侑 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	天降

引擎與螺旋槳的聲音穿透進機艙內，混合成轟隆隆的低噪音。向駕駛座面前的視野望去，港埠起重機上的航空警示燈最明顯，還有投射燈自下而上打光，讓那些裝卸無數貨櫃的龐然大物更加高聳。接著是後方五光十色的摩天高樓，隔著一段距離帶狀地圍繞在港口周圍。

「這裡是BJ總部，聽到請回答。」  
「這裡是黑鼬，請指示。」他輕觸耳環形的對講機。

「距離抵達目的地上空還有1分15秒，到撤退點21途中判斷還有敵人，務必注意。」隊長明暗最後叮囑。  
「明白。」

直升機即將開始折返，這裡是最近地點。  
他滑開艙門，俯視下方照明稀疏的貨櫃區，才是目的地。

「祝好運，佐久早。」  
「感謝。」  
縱身躍下。

木兔用過的急救箱果然不成樣子，亂七八糟——繃帶沒有收整齊，藥膏沒有從最末端擠用。任務不如預期順利，木兔與日向都掛彩了，宮侑在斷後時腿部中彈，傷勢最重。  
相對於臟器與重要血管多的身體，傷在肢體相對輕微，彈頭沒有留在肌肉組織間，首要止血。佐久早用繃帶等為傷口處包裹加壓，完成止血後便收手，沒有進一步資源，能做的有限。

「小臣你這樣真好看。」佐久早看他一眼，復又垂眼整理急救箱。佐久早的背心下是同樣黑色的緊身衣，長褲與靴子也是，整個人像自夜幕剪下，身形俐落敏巧，模樣神秘而沉靜。  
唯獨左耳垂上有一枚小小的淡金色的寶石耳釘。

「安靜。」佐久早從背心內袋抽出手帕，摺疊兩次的整齊正方，默默按乾宮侑額上的冷汗。這是他唯一能做的。

「小臣，聽說這次支援是你主動請戰啊。」醫務室裡宮侑坐在床上，俊臉貼了塊ok繃，手臂與背部則是瘀青和碘酒的痕跡，腿上的傷已妥善處理。手拿果皮鮮紅的蘋果片嚼著，再放個音樂，簡直愜意如同度假。  
「欸欸欸，臣臣原來也跑現場喔。」帶飯糰來探望的木兔還沒進門，聲音已經傳到醫務室。日向貼有敷料的臉隨後從門邊探出，朝氣滿滿道：「侑前輩、臣前輩好！」  
根據小隊分工，比起上場，佐久早更常擔任輔助，負責任務宣達、醫療以及撤退接應。能力足以應付其他工作，但他是唯一的正常人——隊長明暗無數次嘆息。

「對啊，小臣是最棒的，雖然風流倜儻上還輸我一些些。」宮侑撥了下金髮，彷彿期待漫畫效果的閃光，然而幽默換來反駁：「的確，在臭美這方面你登峰造極，無人能敵。」佐久早起身，雙手插進白袍口袋，前去阻止活力二人組。  
「小臣！」佐久早每次乾脆認輸，就是對宮侑的揶揄，如同角力時突然放手，坐視對方摔得四腳朝天。尤其，若有似無轉身時的笑容，擺明勝利者的姿態。

此時，宮侑福至心靈，朝酒精消毒中的木兔與日向說道：「阿木、翔陽君，你們知道嗎？小臣他跳傘的樣子超——級讚的喔。」如果輸了，就義無反顧梭哈，與玩牌時同樣作風。  
「真的嗎？」  
「喔喔——好帥！」不受控二人隨即起鬨，佐久早被困在中間，只能狠瞪床上的狐狸搖尾巴微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 特務AU、佐久早跳傘
> 
> 作者：淺水
> 
> Plurk：@lh611587914


End file.
